<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll always be there. by squishyjinho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887980">i'll always be there.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyjinho/pseuds/squishyjinho'>squishyjinho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, i miss jinhongseok, i suck at summaries, not beta read lol, soft, this is so cute im sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyjinho/pseuds/squishyjinho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>sniffle.</i> </p>
<p>
  <i>fuck.</i>
</p>
<p>jinho’s hands landed on his face as he slowly began to wake up, feeling that his skin was way hotter than it should’ve been. </p>
<p>his eyes shot open and he sat up rather quickly, instantly regretting the action when his head felt fuzzy and the room started spinning. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>jinho gets sick and hongseok takes care of him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll always be there.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello again !! im back with more jinhongseok fluff !</p>
<p>as always if there's any errors let me know !! &lt;3 enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>sniffle.</i> </p>
<p>
  <i>fuck.</i>
</p>
<p>jinho’s hands landed on his face as he slowly began to wake up, feeling that his skin was way hotter than it should’ve been. </p>
<p>his eyes shot open and he sat up rather quickly, instantly regretting the action when his head felt fuzzy and the room started spinning. </p>
<p>he squeezed his eyes closed and rubbed at them, quietly whimpering while he willed the vertigo to stop. after a few moments, his body released him from the spinning hell, only to reward his efforts with a coughing fit. </p>
<p>he coughed and coughed and <i>coughed</i> for two straight minutes until his throat was raw and his breathing uneven. </p>
<p>
  <i>great. colds are always so fun, aren’t they?</i>
</p>
<p>jinho mentally slapped himself for standing instead of sitting on the bus earlier in the week, knowing he held onto the railing that was probably touched by thousands of other cold-ridden people. he was sure he washed his hands after, but maybe not well enough. </p>
<p>he decided he’d lay back down, seeing no sense in getting off the bed when he’d probably fall over as soon as his feet hit the floor. it was fine, he didn’t have to work or anything. </p>
<p>his eyes closed on their own, and he had to breathe through his mouth, nose more than plugged up with who knows what. his mouth and throat felt dry and scratchy, and he whined when the cold air of the room hit the sensitive tissue, inflaming it more. he focused on steadying his breaths, wishing that the pain would subside.  </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>jinho doesn’t know when or how he fell asleep, all he knows is that he woke up to darkness streaming through the windows instead of light. <i>what time is it?</i></p>
<p>he fumbled around for his phone, lost somewhere in the white, silky sheets, pulling the device close to his face to check the time. </p>
<p>
  <i>6:27pm</i>
</p>
<p>his eyes widened at the numbers listed on the screen, completely shocked at the fact he’d slept for 15 hours in total. </p>
<p>once he disregarded the shock, he let his mind wander elsewhere. <i>hongseok will be home soon.</i> he thought, chapped lips turning into a small smile at the realization. </p>
<p>he felt bad that his husband would be coming home to a sick jinho, but he knew he would need someone to take care of him if he planned on taking care of himself in a time like this. </p>
<p>his thoughts were cut off by the front door creaking open and closing once again, a soft voice calling out to him as footsteps came down the hallway and towards the bedroom. “jinho!! i’m home~”</p>
<p>jinho opened his mouth to reply, not being able to push out any words that were loud enough for his unknowing husband to hear. </p>
<p>hongseok entered the bedroom, sparing jinho a glance. his previous expression of tired happiness quickly faded, replaced by one of worry and concern. </p>
<p>jinho didn’t even consider how bad he probably looked. hair disheveled, eyes puffy, cheeks and nose red. he frowned at how just his appearance alone had caused his lover to worry so evidently. </p>
<p>“what happened, baby? are you okay? do you need anything? have you even gotten up today?” hongseok’s questions came out in a small ramble, his voice soft but full of care and concern. he walked towards the bed as he spoke, instantly getting on his knees to be at eye level with the still-laying-down boy. </p>
<p>“i woke up like this- then slept, again.. i just woke up a few minutes ago,” jinho replied, his voice hoarse and weak, followed by a few throaty coughs. </p>
<p>hongseok nearly winced at the sound, blinking away the few tears that sprung to his eyes from the painful-sounding coughs. his hand subconsciously found its way into jinho’s soft, brown locks, untangling them and smoothing them down. </p>
<p>“i’m sorry you feel so bad.. i’m here now, i’ll get you better, hm? no need to worry,” hongseok’s voice still came out gentle despite the internal panic he was facing. </p>
<p>the younger leaned up from his kneeling position to press his lips to his lover’s forehead, both to check his temperature and to emphasize the meaning of his previous words. when he pulled back he frowned, his lips retaining the blazing heat coming from jinho’s skin. </p>
<p>“you’re burning up, love. cmon, let me run you a bath.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>the water was warm and calming against jinho’s skin. it wasn’t as warm as his normal baths were, hongseok being paranoid of heating him up further, but it was comforting regardless. </p>
<p>jinho let his head rest against the wall, body in a slouched position as his limbs stretched out in front of him. hongseok sat beside him, cup of ice water in hand while watching the elder. </p>
<p>“here, drink this. it’ll feel soothing on your throat, and maybe ease some of the coughing,” hongseok said, voice barely above a whisper. he placed the cup into jinho’s hand, guiding it to his lips. jinho drank a few sips, pushing the glass away when he felt like he’d had enough. </p>
<p>“i still can’t believe i’m sick-“ jinho muttered, rolling his eyes and scoffing. hongseok chuckled, enjoying that his lover still kept his typical attitude despite the illness he was facing. </p>
<p>“things happen. it’s okay. i’ll call off tomorrow so i can stay home and take care of you.”</p>
<p>jinho’s eyes widened and he immediately shook his head, ignoring the stabbing headache that came from the action. “no- babe, you can’t do that. i’ll be fine,” he said quickly, speaking up to try and sound more convincing only to send himself into another coughing fit. </p>
<p>“no you won’t. listen to yourself, baby, you’re coughing up a storm,” hongseok replied, resting his chin on the edge of the tub, plump lips forming a soft pout at the coughing. </p>
<p>“a-are you sure? i don’t want you to get in trouble,” jinho’s voice sounded hoarse once again, and he turned his head to look anywhere other than his husband’s adorable pouting expression. </p>
<p>“jinho- you dumbass-“ hongseok chuckled softly, his hand reaching out to hold jinho’s own. “i won’t get in trouble. i’m sure your husband being sick is a totally excusable reason to call off. plus, my boss loves me, and knows how happy you make me. i’m sure she’ll understand.”</p>
<p>jinho nodded along to the words, small, wet fingers wrapping around hongseok’s longer ones, tightly squeezing for reassurance and comfort. “okay.”</p>
<p>“good, now let’s clean you up.”</p>
<p>— </p>
<p>jinho was dry, warm, and perfectly nestled into a blanket on the couch. he smiled softly, the comforting scent of the pair of hongseok’s pajamas he was wearing relaxing him instantly. said boy was in the kitchen, making tea. </p>
<p>“i’m putting honey in it. i read somewhere that it helps throat aches,” hongseok shouted out so jinho could hear him, the latter only nodding despite knowing hongseok couldn’t see him. </p>
<p>the younger came back with the two mugs, setting his own on the coffee table before gently handing jinho his. jinho thanked him in the form of another smile, holding the mug close to his chest. </p>
<p>hongseok flopped down onto the couch, tv remote in hand while he flipped through channels. jinho turned his head to admire him, sipping quietly on his tea. hongseok looked nice in the dim lighting of their living room, golden skin reflecting it. he was just as stunning as the day jinho met him all those years ago. </p>
<p>“whatcha lookin’ at?” hongseok turned his head to face the elder, having sensed a pair of eyes on him. </p>
<p>“you. you look pretty,” jinho replied quietly, a smug grin on his face when a deep blush bloomed on both of hongseok’s cheeks. </p>
<p>“it’s been eight years and i still blush every time you say that to me-“ hongseok laughed at himself, leaning his head closer to bump his nose against his husband’s own. </p>
<p>“seok- i’m probably contagious-“</p>
<p>“no, shut up, i don’t care.”</p>
<p>with that, jinho leaned up to fully close the space between them, his lips pressed against hongseok’s. he sighed and slightly smiled into the warm, loving kiss, feelings flooding his body and mind. </p>
<p>hongseok’s hands found their way around jinho’s waist, pulling him in closer, and jinho mentally thanked himself for setting his mug away a few moments earlier. </p>
<p>the pair melted further into the kiss, keeping it simple and passionate, both too tired to push it any further. </p>
<p>needing air, they slowly separated, keeping their foreheads pressed to one another’s with wide grins on their faces. </p>
<p>“i love you, you know that?” hongseok was the first to break the silence, still grinning like an idiot. </p>
<p>“yeah, i love you too,” jinho chuckled, wrapping his arms around hongseok’s shoulders. the pair stayed in the hug for several moments, lost in each other’s auras and body heat. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>jinho’s hands landed on his face again, curling into fists to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. he sighed, finding his mouth less dry than it was the previous morning.</p>
<p>sitting up, he noticed how much better he felt. his head was clear (as was his nose), and his skin had regained its normal temperature. he smiled, relieved that the cold seemed to clear itself up quickly, and made a mental note to have hongseok care for him each time he was sick. </p>
<p>he went to lay back down and get more sleep until he felt the younger stir beside him, letting out a cough. </p>
<p>jinho suppressed any laughing that threatened to escape him, and instead curled up against hongseok’s chest, placing a kiss to the bare skin of his shoulder. </p>
<p>“don’t say it- i know i made a mistake, but i don’t regret it,” hongseok said, voice strained from sleep and his newfound sickness, another wave of coughs hitting him. </p>
<p>“it’s okay, i’ll take care of you. i always will,” jinho whispered once hongseok’s coughing calmed down, nuzzling his nose into the crook of the younger’s neck and shoulder, meaning every word he said. </p>
<p>they vowed on their wedding day that they’d always be there for each other in sickness and in health, and jinho wasn’t going to let anything break that promise. </p>
<p>the smaller boy closed his eyes again, noticing his lover’s change in breathing that signaled he’d fallen back asleep. with a small smile on his face, he let himself doze off again as well, heart full with the love he had for the taller. because no matter what happened, they’d always have each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>